


Closer

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha!Elliot, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega!George, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, my want for death just increased, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: Just smut. Pure smut.





	Closer

It was all so fast, bodies pressed together like they couldn't get close enough, needy whines mingling with low growls- _fuck_.  
  
George wasn't even sure what had triggered it, couldn't remember, but then again he couldn't remember anything at the moment, hell, he could hardly think. Well...that wasn't exactly the truth.  
  
He could think. But oh, only about the way Elliot was pinning him up against the wall, tightly holding his wrists above his head, and the way the taller man was possessively licking over every inch of his mouth.  
  
And then Elliot was pressing heated kisses down his jaw, nipping at the skin there, free hand at George's hip pulling the Omega closer.  
  
'El…' George whimpered, instinctively tilting his head to give Elliot more access to his neck.  
  
Elliot gave a little, appreciative, growl, one that had George whining and bucking his hips, Elliot's hand then tightening on the smaller man's wrists and drawing a moan from him.  
  
' _E-El...not here, bed_.' George managed as Elliot sucked a harsh mark into George's neck, receiving a low mewl.  
  
Elliot gave a soft, soft huff before lifting George into his arms easily, and before George could even comprehend the movements he was being pushed down onto their bed, hands yanking at the buttons of his shirt and Elliot's lips heatedly reconnecting with his as the Alpha unbuttoned George's shirt, fumbling with them before they popped.  
  
' _Better?_ ' Elliot growled against George's lips, pushing the sides of the smaller man's shirt aside, not even bothering to take it off but just needing to feel the Omega's skin hot against his hands.  
  
George quickly reciprocated the action, whimpering and tugging at the fabric of Elliot's shirt insistently.  
  
Elliot chuckled softly, using one hand to undo the buttons of his shirt, shedding the fabric and allowing it to fall off the edge of the bed, then dipping back down to George, lips finding the smaller man's neck, nipping harshly at the skin as George ran his hands over Elliot's chest and torso, moaning at the feeling of the Alpha's heated skin beneath his fingers.  
  
George was already a mess, hair ruffled and softly panting, eyes dark and lidded and- _god_ , he looked like he'd already been fucked.  
  
George whined softly, hands drifting down just past Elliot's waist-line, yanking at his zipper before successfully undoing it, pulling at the button and undoing it too.  
  
Elliot took over, kicking his jeans and boxers ( **cough** _Boxer-briefsbutIwontgethatspecific_ **cough** ) ( **cough** _ButyeahnoElliotwearsboxer-briefdontfightme_ **cough** ) off the end of the bed, before returning his attention to George- _god_ -his needy, needy Omega.  
  
Elliot allowed his lips to meet George's once more, a distraction or something to sate the whimpering Omega-not even Elliot knew at this point because _god_ , he was getting desperate too.  
  
Elliot yanked at the button of George's pants, shoving at them and hooking his thumb beneath the smaller man's boxers.  
  
In a small, absent-minded attempt at having a bit of control, George allowed his hand to dip lower than Elliot's waist, fingers wrapping around Elliot's hard cock and getting a groan from the Alpha, the taller man's hips jerking into George's hand.  
  
Elliot hissed some unintelligible curse before growling, moving so fast it was almost impossible to see as he pinned George's hands above his head, a mirror of earlier up against the wall, pressing the Omega's wrists into the mattress as he bit at the lobe of George's ear, growling out an, admittedly breathy; aroused, if you will, ' _tease_ '.  
  
George gave a smirk, which quickly fell, as he moaned in response to Elliot grinding his hips forward, causing their cock's to brush, getting a moan from Elliot as well.  
  
' _Fuck_ ' George hissed, canting his hips up desperately.  
  
' _El, need you-now_ ' George whimpered, eyes finding Elliot's.  
  
Elliot growled softly, but god he needed George too, that he could not deny.  
  
' _I'll take care of ya baby, i've got ya_.' Elliot practically purred, Brooklyn accent much... _much_ more prominent.  
  
That...god, that, that...promise, made George shudder in anticipation, a soft whimper leaving his throat.  
  
Careful, Elliot pressed himself to George's entrance, groaning softly at how wet George was. George mewled softly, wrapping his legs around Elliot's waist and wrapping his arms around the Alpha's shoulders, burying his face into Elliot's neck.  
  
Elliot groaned slightly, burying himself into George's tight hole in one thrust, getting a sharp keen in response.  
  
' _So-fucking-tight-_ ' Elliot growled, grinding himself forward just to see George's reaction-' _If I hadn't fucked your-tight-hole-before, i'd say you were a virgin_.'  
  
Each practical snarl of ' _tight_ ' was punctuated with a harsh thrust, each one getting a moan or mewl from his Omega.  
  
' _F-fuck Alpha please_ ' George stammered into Elliot's skin, panting softly and clenching around the taller man's cock filling him.  
  
Elliot growled, control snapping-  
  
And then he was giving George what he ever-so-badly wanted, pounding into him, relishing in the moans and whimpers being freely released into his neck; the Omega always had been very, _very_ noisy.  
  
It was one of the many, many things Elliot couldn't get enough of.  
  
It wouldn't- _god_ -be long at all now, they had both been needy, they both were close, so, so close.  
  
One thing Elliot knew, though, was that he wanted George to cum first. Though that could be attributed to Alpha instinct, and yeah, some of it was, Elliot had always preferred to take care of George first; himself last.  
  
George had never mentioned it. He'd noticed it. Hadn't mentioned it. Appreciated it, loved it. But hadn't mentioned it.  
  
Elliot turned his head slightly, having to pull back and remove George's face from it's position buried into his neck, the whine the Omega let out almost heart-breaking.  
  
Elliot grinned, then, though, nipping harshly at the smaller man's scent-gland, the Omega jolting slightly, a loud, almost embarrassingly loud moan escaped his mouth, getting a smirk from Elliot, though of course George's position made him unable to see.  
  
Elliot let go of George's wrists, one hand finding the Omega's hip and the other trailing down his torso, rough fingers wrapping around the smaller man's almost achingly hard cock, and all it took was three rough strokes before George was cumming over the Alpha's fingers, stifling a cry.  
  
Elliot growled harshly, copying the smaller man's earlier movement and burying his face into the Omega's shoulder, groaning at the feeling of George clenching around him, and he buried himself in to the hilt, spilling into his Omega.  
  
They both panted as Elliot's knot expanded, locking them together and getting a spent, exhausted whimper from the man beneath Elliot.  
  
'God I love you.' Elliot let out in a breath, earning a breathless laugh from George.  
  
'Yeah-I love you too.' George responded, giving another laugh before pressing a soft kiss to Elliot's lips.  
  
The Alpha was only too happy to reciprocate.


End file.
